Frozen Christmas One Shot
by AstronSoul
Summary: Anna is waiting for her girlfriend to get home for Christmas, but Elsa is snowed in at the Chicago airport, will she make it home?


**Frozen Christmas AU One Shot**

It was the day before Christmas and Anna was running around going crazy; her sister was supposed to arrive two days ago but got snowed in at the Chicago airport.

The only person with a calm head was raven haired woman in a corner sipping hot chocolate, whose name coincidentally matched her hair; Raven was oddly quiet and Anna didn't like her best friend quiet.

"Raven, what are you doing?! I need help and we need to figure out how to get Elsa back in time for Christmas!"

The redhead bounds over and sits next to the woman.

"Red, really I'm sure things will work out for the best. The world won't end because your girlfriend isn't here ya know." Raven quips taking a sip.

The place was decked out in all things Christmas, from garland, to the tree to mistletoe everywhere on the ceiling; making it hard not to stand under it.

"It's just our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special…" Anna says with a pout.

Sitting up the dark haired woman sets her cup down, "Look you are not the only one unhappy about it, I don't get to see my sister, ya know the blonde you're dating. So I'm not going to throw you a pity party."

Getting up Raven moves to the door to the kitchen, "I'm getting something to eat, have fun with whatever you are doing to make more décor for an already too much décor place."

Anna huffs as her best friend leaves, then looks around "Maybe I did overdo it…"

Leaning back against the wall she closes her eyes, wishing her girlfriend could make it.

**In A Snowy Airport**

Staring out the window at a jumbo jet starting to get covered in snow, Elsa sighs and rests her forehead on the glass.

She had been stuck there for two and a half days, and just wanted to get back to see her family and girlfriend.

She had been called out on an assignment on the west coast and knew she would be cutting it close getting back; but it gave her a bonus in her check which she liked.

"Stop snowing already!" She growls at the weather.

"Weather your enemy tonight?" a deep voice asks from behind her, making her jump.

She turns around to see a tall red headed guy in a three piece suit standing a few feet away.

"Uhh yeah, family and Girlfriend at home and looks like I won't make it back in time."

"This is an important Christmas?" The man asks sitting down.

Elsa turns in her seat, "Very, been with my girlfriend almost a year, our first Christmas together…well was supposed to be."

She realized she has yet to know this man's name, "Sorry but who are you?"

Smiling the man extends a hand, "Hans Southern, you?"

Taking his hand in a sturdy shake, "Elsa Winters."

"Nice to meet you Elsa, with the name winters you don't like snow?"

"Love it, when it's not in my way that is."

Hans chuckles, "I know the feeling, but I'll be leaving soon enough, where are you headed?"

Elsa looks at him with a questioning brow but then lets it go, "New York City."

"Well what a coincidence, I'm flying into NYC tonight on a private jet."

"Lucky you" Elsa states flatly not amused.

He stands up smiling, "What flight number is your luggage on?"

"Why?"

"Well if I am to get your luggage onto the jet so you can make it for Christmas…"

"1123, flight number 1123, but why help me? So many here that need help."

"How about I tell you while we get ready to go?" He says allowing her to move first.

"Alright, start talking buster." She says with a laugh, as they head towards his jet, he begins to explain.

**6 hours later in New York City**

"Anna!" Raven yells as the redhead complains and griped for the millionth time about the weather.

"WHAT!?"

"Will you shut up, be thankful everyone is safe, and stop complaining."

Raven internally grins, she had gotten a text from her sister about two hours ago that she was on her way and would make it at midnight.

But she didn't have to listen to Anna gripe and moan about missing Elsa.

"Sorry Raven, just miss her."

"Maybe you'll have a Christmas miracle, who knows." Raven looks at the clock and its five minutes to midnight.

"Yeah right." Anna states looking at the fire.

Just then outside the apartment door Elsa stops and takes a deep breath.

Hans was kind to get her a ride to the apartments and the driver brought her bags up then left.

Ruffling around in her purse she finally pulls out the key, "Ok be as quiet as can be Elsa…"

Putting the key in the lock, she slowly turns it and hears a feint click, stashing the key she opens the door and looks in to see the hall clear.

Quickly she moves her bags into the hall and quietly closes the door, but freezes seeing someone walk into the hall.

Raven had stepped out of the bathroom and looks straight at her sister, then quietly walks over "You better go see your girlfriend" she says in hushed whispers "She is driving me nuts!"

Elsa stifles a laugh, "Where is she?"

"Moping in front of the fire in the living room, back to the door." Raven states taking the blonde's purse and jacket.

Elsa tiptoes down the hall and peeks into the living; Anna was indeed in front of the fireplace.

Creeping into the room, she moves behind Anna and suddenly covers her eyes.

Shrieking Anna tries to get up but a whispered voice stills her.

"I heard you have been moping, Santa doesn't like moping you know."

She couldn't decipher the voice it was too low to recognize, "I-I guess that is bad, I mean I don't want Santa mad at me…"

"You are still adorkable, do you know that love?" Elsa says in her regular voice.

Instantly Anna jumps up and turns around, then lunges at the blond, "ELSA!"

Elsa hugs back as she catches the red blur in her arms and nuzzles the woman's neck, "Didn't think I would make it, but had a guardian angel help me."

"I don't care how you got here, I'm just happy you're here!" Anna exclaims then presses her lips to the cool lips of the blond.

Elsa happily kisses back and then hears the clock chiming midnight, she pulls back from Anna's lips, "Merry Christmas baby."

**End**


End file.
